


Warning

by sterekruinedme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Both Alphas, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Threats of Violence, Worried Derek, Worried Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekruinedme/pseuds/sterekruinedme
Summary: Stiles gets kidnapped by the Alpha pack to lure Scott and Derek into the woods. The only problem? He isn't there when they show up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry I've been so dead. I'm trying really hard to get back into my writing, but it's difficult and I'm upset about it. I'm publishing this fic that I wrote two years ago hoping that my creativity and motivation can somehow come back. Let's hope.

In the dead of night, Stiles Stilinski was taken from the safety of his room and dragged to the middle of the woods. When he made sense of the scene before him, he saw that he was sitting in the center of a circle of Alphas. Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Aiden, and Ethan all staring down at him with smug grins and a murderous glint in their eyes. 

The woods before him are dark and merciless. Shadows bounce off the trees and give off the impression that there is someone inside of them. 

Stiles is terrified, but tries not to let it show. He knows that they wouldn't have made a special trip to abduct him if it wasn't for some personal gain. 

Deucalion's voice washes over him, his slow speech and accent only adding to his discomfort. "Hello, Stiles. What a pleasant evening."

"Don't do that. You took me for a reason, so why don't you just tell me what it is," Stiles spits out, bravery surging out of nowhere. 

The leader of the pack just chuckles, and the rest of the pack exchanges amused glances.

Deucalion takes a step forward, gently caressing his cane. Although Stiles knows he's blind, he gets the feeling that the Alpha can see right through him. "So valiant, trying to hide your fear. There's nothing to be afraid of, Stiles. We just want to know one thing." Deucalion pauses, letting his words wash over the human.

"Which is?" Stiles replies, trying to sound confident. Instead, his voice squeaks because he knows that this request could possibly get someone hurt.

"Scott McCall and Derek Hale seem to be working together, and if they manage to learn how to use their powers to their full potential, that could make them dangerous enemies. But no matter how strong they are, they will put themselves in the line of fire instantly to save a member of the pack. This is a huge sign of weakness, and also where you come in, Stiles." 

The circle of Alphas moves in closer, making Stiles feel claustrophobic and fearful. Not for his safety, but for his packs'. 

"We figure that the capture and death of the person most important to the two Alphas will not only draw them here, but will destroy them so much mentally, that killing them will be a breeze."

"How will the death of Stiles Stilinski resonate with them, hmm? Scott will lose his best friend, and Derek; well Derek will lose someone even more special." Deucalion continues to monologue his plans, making him similar to every fictional villain out there. However, Stiles knows that this will not end with him fighting his way out of here like the superheroes he looks up to. He knows in his heart that he's going to die.

Kali growls low in her throat, making the hairs on Stiles' neck stand up. She looks like she is thoroughly enjoying herself as she continues her leader's speech.  

"The problem is that if we kill you now, Scott and Derek will have to first notice that you've disappeared, then follow your scent to your dead body. That helps no one."

Before she can continue, Stiles' phone begins to ring in his pocket, and his heart drops because he knows exactly who it is. Kali's grin turns wicked, displaying her sharp fangs. 

"Let me guess," she purrs. "It's Scott, isn't it."

Stiles moves to turn his phone off but Ennis growls out a threatening, "Answer it," making the human comply. 

"Scott?" Stiles chokes out, trying to keep his voice even.

"Stiles?! Where are you, man? Your dad says you were in your room an hour ago, and now you're just gone with no explanation. He started to get really scared when he saw that your Jeep is still in the driveway." Scott's voice was frantic, almost as if he knows something bad has happened to his best friend.  

Stiles looks around him at the five pairs of glowing red eyes and claws staring back at him. He isn't sure what the Alphas expect him to say, but all he knows is that he has to keep Scott safe and away from here. Knowing that these could be the last words he says to his best friend, Stiles swallows and utters a quick, "Scott, I'm fine. Don't look for me. I love you, bro," as fast as he can.

He tries to hang up, but Kali stops him. She grabs his wrist and lets her claws sink into the soft flesh, drawing blood. Stiles can hear his heart pounding in his ears, as well as Scott's frantic dialogue over the phone. Kali's grip intensifies, and as much as Stiles tries to stop himself from crying out, it eventually becomes too much. The she-wolf had begun to crush his bone, and a whimper of pain escapes his lips. 

He knew Scott heard it because the young Alpha's voice became even more panicked as he tries to get Stiles to answer his questions. 

Kali continues to squeeze his wrist, never letting up on the pressure. At this point, Stiles could feel his bone breaking and he had no choice but to scream. All at once, the five Alphas let out roars that splinteres his ear drums, and then hang up the call with Scott. 

Stiles didn't have to be a werewolf to know that the roars meant two things: a challenge for Scott to find them, and a warning that Stiles was going to get hurt.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the phone call disconnected, Scott McCall immediately begins another one, this time calling Derek Hale. Scott is getting dressed as fast as he can while waiting for the call to go through. Despite the early hour, he prays for Derek to answer, cursing more and more with each ring.  
  
Finally, a gruff voice heavy with sleep picks up on the other end. "Hello?"  
  
"Derek! Get dressed I need your help! Stiles was taken by the Alpha pack and they're already hurting him!"  
  
Derek's voice comes back much more alert, and Scott can hear the ruffle of sheets as the older werewolf scrambles out of bed. "Scott, slow down. How do you know this?"   
  
"I called him because the Sheriff called me and said he wasn't in his room. His Jeep is still in the driveway, but he just disappeared. Stiles answered his phone, and told me that he's fine and not to look for him. He even said 'love you, bro,' which is when I knew that he was trying to say goodbye. I guess he tried to hang up but Kali started hurting him. First it was a whimper of pain that I heard, but it became worse. I heard a sickening crunching noise, and then Stiles screamed." Scott pauses for a second, trying to catch his breath.   
  
It was then that Derek speaks up, his voice tight with fear. "Are you sure that the Alphas took him?"  
  
"Yes. Right after Stiles screamed, five roars came back over the phone, all belonging to the Alpha pack. The roars were both a challenge and a warning. Derek, what do we do? They took Stiles to bait us there, I know it!" Scott is now fully dressed and runs down the stairs. He tries to avoid waking up his mom as he slips out the door and hops on his dirt bike.   
  
There's a long pause on Derek's end, and Scott thinks that the call must have disconnected. "Derek? Are you there? What do we do?" he cries.  
  
"Do you have any idea where they're keeping him?"   
  
The young werewolf's breathing turns ragged as he confesses to having no idea. He was planning on following the roars, but with the jumbled thoughts in his head only focusing on  _Stiles is missing_ , he realizes that he wouldn't be able to track them now.   
  
"Actually, I know where he is," Derek's voice comes back after a minute. By the tone he expresses, it's obvious that this mystery place is not good.   
  
"What? How? Where is he?"   
  
"There's a sign on my window. It's drawn in dripping black paint, and it shows a flower with numerous little bulbs," Derek replies ominously.   
  
Scott doesn't know what to make of that. "What the hell does that mean?" He's sitting on his bike, itching to drive to whatever destination it is to save his best friend.  
  
"It looks like an [Oregon Grape](https://pixabay.com/p-65432/?no_redirect), the state's flower. However, it's very similar to an extremely rare form of wolfsbane called Yellow Monkshood. It's so rare that it only grows in one part of Oregon, which is where the state flower came from; to ward off werewolves. I know where this area is!" Derek calls out in surprise. "Scott meet me at the end of the preserve as fast as you can!"  
  
With that, Derek promptly hangs up, and Scott races towards the preserve.   
  
As soon as he arrives, he jumps off his dirt bike before he comes to a complete stop, and races towards Derek who is pacing next to his Camaro.  
  
"We have to hurry. My mother used to have Pack meetings out in this sacred grove in Oregon that was filled with Yellow Monkshood. It's not too dangerous to be around, but it's lethal if it gets inside of you. It works well to mask the scent of the supernatural, so if this is where the Alphas took Stiles, it'll be hard to find them." Derek finally catches his breath after this explanation.   
  
Scott nods and reaches into his pocket. He hands Derek one of the two earphones and says to use them on the drive up for communication.   
  
"Let's go get Stiles back," Scott pronounces, confidence in his voice.  
  
The two werewolves race towards Oregon, breaking several traffic laws in the process. They stay connected through the earpieces, though neither of them talk much. Their nerves are too on edge with the fear of the state they'll find Stiles in.  
  
Never dipping below 80 miles an hour, the two Alphas reach the park next to the sacred grove in less than an hour. As soon as Scott hops off his dirt bike, he tries to catch Stiles’ scent, Derek right behind him.  
  
They follow his scent to the beginning of the woods, and immediately the smell turns sour. It’s still Stiles, but mixed with fear, adrenaline, and blood.  
  
Scott shares a worried glance with Derek, and Derek holds a finger to his lips. He shifts into his Beta form, and quietly makes his way into the woods. Scott takes a deep breath, whispers, “We’ll find you, buddy. Just hold on,” and shifts to follow Derek.  
  
Scott and Derek remain as quiet as possible, regardless of the leaves crunching beneath their feet. They barely say anything to each other for fear of drawing attention to themselves.  
  
While nearing the center of the woods, Scott begins to lose Stiles’ scent, even though they’ve been following it for ten minutes. Instead, the smell is being replaced with one so sickeningly sweet and acrid at the same time.  
Derek picks up on it as well, and his face goes slack. “We’re close,” he says quietly, with a slight waver in his voice.  
Scott is surprised when Derek gets on all fours and veers to the left. Scott follows his example, and after a few moments, the sweet/sour aroma is all that hits his nose, with the faintest touch of blood. His vision begins to swim and he feels weak in the knees.  
  
Scott manages to stay on his feet long enough for him and Derek to arrive at a clearing. They hide behind a bush for a few seconds, where Scott doesn't have too clear of a view from his vantage point. Derek abruptly stands up and stalks angrily into the grove. Scott tries to call him back, but it isn't long before he discovers that no one else is there.  
  
He slowly joins the older Alpha and takes a look around. There are yellow flowers everywhere, and now that he is close enough, he is able to deduce that the sickeningly sweet/acrid aroma originates from within these petals. He is just about to point this out to Derek, when he got a glimpse of his figure.  
  
Derek is standing in front of a large tree towards the northern section of the grove, panting heavily and growling low in his throat. Scott could see his back expanding and deflating with the harsh breaths he’s sucking in. There are mixed chemosignals coming off of Derek, but anger seems to be dominant. Scott concentrates, and can smell traces of sadness, and was that…fear?  
  
Scott slowly goes over to him and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. He’s just about to ask if he’s okay when Derek’s gaze snaps towards him, his eyes bleeding red with fangs protruding out of his mouth.  
  
Scott takes a step back, surprised by the sudden outburst. His mouth opens to form a question, but nothing comes out. Instead, he looks at the tree in front of Derek and his stomach drops.  
  
Fresh blood stains the bright flowers and drips down the trunk. Scott doesn’t even need to smell it to know that it belongs to Stiles.  
  
There isn’t blood anywhere else, as far as Scott can see. Everything else in the grove looks untouched.  
  
“What does it mean?” he hears himself say.  
  
Derek manages to pull back his fangs, but his eyes still betray his feelings. He’s seething, and Scott isn’t completely sure of the reason why. “It means Stiles is gone…again. The Alphas took him somewhere else, and are probably hurting him as we speak. They probably killed him." Derek's voice cracks on the word 'killed', and Scott has never seen him look so angry.   
  
Trying to ignore the crushing feeling of dread in his stomach, Scott focuses on the tiny glimpse of hope he has. "We don't know any of that, Derek. Maybe this blood isn't even his," he utters weakly, not believing any of it.   
  
"Really, Scott? You believe that? Take a look around!" Derek gestures towards the side of the tree, where words have been carved into the bark.   
  
 _Close, but not close enough. If you don't find us soon, your precious human will meet his end._


End file.
